fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Vegeta
Backstory After the End of GT Not long after Goku left, Vegeta was struck by a terrible virus. Vegeta was dying but Bulma wasn't going to let that happen. The same virus had cut the earth's population down to 1/3 of what it was before, it had already claimed both of Bulma's parents she wasn't going to let it take her husband too. Capsule Corp had already put all of its resources into making a cure nothing has come up. Bulma had a different idea: She called Uub and they both spent the next few days in her lab, the next day as far as the world knew Vegeta died by the virus, but what really happened was that Bulma took Vegeta's body and put it in a state of expended animation. Note: If anyone wants to know more about the virus itself or the way they had to fake Vegeta's death, just ask in comments. After Vegeta Wakes A year has passed and Bulma found a solution for Vegeta. Combining the biotech of Baby, the energy absorption of Super 17, and the ability to connect souls and technology from the foe Uub had just defeated, she created nanobots capable of connecting to Vegeta's very being and feed off his ki for power, and repair the damage to his very essence. Dark forest saga It was discovered that one living thing did survived from the Galaxy the shadow dragons destroyed the first time they were summned into this world A plant it was infused with the leftover negative energy that was drawn to the nerist living thing the plant changed it became A monster it only wanted 2 things to grow and more negative energy so it went from one galaxy to the next infecting all planets it came accrues turning the positive energy of it and all of its in habitations in to negative energy it grows vines and it created a dark forest that stretched accrues galaxys. it took Time for the kais to notice the Dark forest because non of its negative energy was leaking out as it was contained in the dark forest it was frightening to over take everything in there universe so kabeto kai went to face it and was easly over powered simply by the sheer quantity of negative energy near the forest he didn't even get close to inside it kabtokai couldn't imagine how much power, how much negative energy it had accumulated and after a 'meeting' with elder kia they decided the best course of action is to go to the strongest entity in there universe, vegeta. Vegeta with annoyance rallied the rest of Z fighters all but Vegeta were equipped with special suits made by Bulma so the negeteve energey would not overtake them, Vegeta was protected by the serum so he had no need for a suit, most of the Z fighters were sent to the edge of the forest to halt its advanc, after vegeta had an epic battle with The source of the Dark Forest Vegeta discovered that its mind was clouded by the negteve energy, so Vegeta used his positive energey to clear its mind then Vegeta and the forest had a rather.....awkward discussion that was awkward not for reasons you may think, the forest left the multiverse in search of a way to make ammends for her sins. Personality Mostly the some as his GT counterpart but with several differences: he hates magic and is not as over confident but still is just not as much but when the fate of the world is on the line he will hold nothing back* Unless he feels in control. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C | at least 3-B '''| '''3-A Name: Vegeta (He will be referred to as Guardian Vegeta to avoid confusion with his canon counterpart) Origin: '''The 12 Omniverses (Stand in name) '''Gender: Male Age: Beginning as old as Vegeta at the end of GT Classification: Saiyan Prince, Guardian of the Earth Powers and Abilities: '''Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can be used for attack and defend by strengthening his skin or by firing ki blasts, which can home in on it's targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki can also sense magic and detect the difference from that and Ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have extreme senses, allowing Vegeta to locate small, distant objects by tracking their scent, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling the slightest vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta gets stronger every time he fights and can become more powerful in the midst of battle, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, BFR (Vai throwing into space), Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (used to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction (however he is now able to survive this attack with the regeneration of the serum), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his powers all around drastically), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer will power the serum also grants him drastically increased resistance as well), all powers of his GT counterpart, immortality type 1 resistance to Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High mid) | All powers of precious key greatly enhanced, Reacive Evolution (the serum adapts to the enemies attacks) Biological Manipulation (only on self the serum is capable of rewriting and altering Vegeta's biology to fit different situations or to adapt) Regeneration (low high) Precognition (With statistics only capable of following one or 2 enemies effectively) | All powers of previous keys greatly enhanced, Precongnition (with statistics Capable of keeping tracks of large groups of enemies at once), Regeneration (mide high), Self-Destruction (attack no longer harms him to such a grest degree) | All abilitys of previous keys Exponentially increased, Life Support (can survive in space indefinitely dose not need food or water) Regeneration (High) '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (equal to base Majuub) | Galaxy level (stronger than partial Majin Uub) | at least Multi-Galaxy '''(the battle with the dark forest produced enough energy overtime to destory the Universe how much time passed is unknown) | '''Universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum was equal to the Dragon Ball's boost in power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Uub base form) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to partial Majin Uub who is stated to be comparable to the Super Saiyan 4's before Vegeta awoke.) |''' Massively FTL+ (Far swifter then Super Sayan 2.) '''| Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Super Saiyan 2 form and according to Dark Electricity the boost of the serum is comparable to the boost from the Dragon Balls.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to Majuub.) | Galactic '(Stronger than partial Majin Uub.) | '''At least Multi Galactic | Universal '(Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls.) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(Equal to Majuub.) | 'Galaxy level '(Stronger than partial Majin Uub.) | '''At least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls.) Stamina: Limitless (The Nanobots are capable of rejuvenating Vegeta's body by acting as Fusion reactors powered by his ki.) [[Range|'Range']]:'' Unknown'''. At least the same as his GT counterpart, likely higher (Will be updated as his story progresses.) '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable [[Intelligence|I'ntelligence]]:' Very High, is considered a tactical genius by his peers '''Weaknesses:'Has a tendency to underestimate his opponents when the fate of the world is not on the line, The prediction systems can only keep track of up to 2 foes in base about 10 as SS2 only truly reliable in a large scale brawl as A SS3 and up. If you hit him hard enough at once he will still fall unconscious. Hates magic too the point it is exploitable however doing this makes him made as he gets madder he gets stronger. If he feels you are the the type to lord over all and say all are inferior to you (AKA what vegeta use to be) he will attempt to beat you with as little power as possible only to show you after just how inferior you really were to him. Needless to say with prep this is highly exploitable but his A.I companion dose not approve of this so he will only do it for so long so depending how much information a character can receive this strategy's effectiveness can vary. But you also need to REALLY piss him off for him to go through the trouble of doing this. '''Feats: Stalemate with Mujuub in base. Defeat partial Majin Uub as super saiyan 2. Dark electricity said the power of the serum was equal too the boost from the dragon balls Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' All the powers and abilities of his GT counterpart '''That's it I'm bored: '''Vegeta gets tired of fighting a opponent that simply refuses to die for what ever reason. He graves it and throws it into space mostly in the general direction of a sun. '''Your REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!: the opponent manages to come back from the sun after a while of still not dieing vegeta blows his top And throws them into a black whole. The Effects of the serum: The Serum is a swarm of nanobots with the appearance of a silver liquid metal before being ejected into Vegeta Evolution: They are equipped with a constantly evolving A.I Each one equipped with A fusion reactor powered by vegeta's ki they are programmed with an automatic self update system through connecting with vegeta's very essence it can access his sensory information to transfer energy and change his physiology to better adapt to the situation. Statistics: During his fight with the Dark Forest it adapted the ability to feed statistics into Vegeta's head it comes in the form of an Interface that shows a Targeting system and a prediction system that analyzes opponent attack patterns to predict what kind of attack they will use and where it will come from the longer a fight gose on the more reliable this system will get it will also show him any info it collects that it finds relevant to the situation. Longevity: Vegeta will not age with the serum in his bloodstream any bacteria or viruses that attempt to enter it will be attacked and destroyed. Limitless stamina: Sense he can use his ki to repair damage to his body he can fight and produce more kI constantly. Great resistence to soul manipulation: '''The nanobots are connected to his soul and if anything trys altering it The serum will react to prevent it. This is possible do to the technology of the sci reaper (note prototype name) the villain of the first ark. It is referenced in the after Vegeta wakes section. '''Extremely adaptive: Example if someone like hit tried using the timeskip against him The serum would sense the temporal disturbance and start looking for a way to upgrade itself to be resistant against it or to out right become immune to it, However this could take between minutes days or even weeks depending on what it's trying to do and how often vegeta is powering up in that time. (Note the minutes is for SS4 and refers to his perspective) Regeneration: '''note time listed is from his prospective in a fight. normal wounds would heal in seconds (EX you would see them closing) in base his hand would grow back in a minute if cut off. If damaged internally it would readjust in seconds back to normal. Further up open wounds would seem to close in an instant. A lost limb would take a minute in base to recover, 1.2 seconds as SSJ seemingly instant any higher.can completely regrow from a total lequidated state in 10 minutes as a SSJ.can completely regrow from A total liquidated state in 10 seconds As SS2. Seemingly instant any higher. Can completely reform from a gas state in 3 minutes as SS2. SS3 can refom from a gas state in half a second. SS4 all damage seemingly regenerates so fast it's as if it was never delt. He must be destroyed all at once from one on the same level of speed. '''Life support: '''Can survive in space for several hours in base, a day as a super sayain, a week as SS2, a few months as SS3, is self sustaining as SS4. '''Key: | Base | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 Note: * Link to Guardian Goku profile * This page is not finished yet * To see the story of the dark forest saga from this perspective of the Dark Forest see here * Regeneration is subject to change in the future but is good to go for now. * Base vegeta can use the SSJ transformation in threads with the bass key as it doesn't change his tier. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ERR0R When are you going to make a profile about me? You? But... but how? 4TH wall breaking, kind of what I'm known for Leave now I'll make one for you sooner or later. No Fine I didn't want to do this but (reaches into backpack), Sonic Screwdriver. What? 'BUSS BUSS' a BUSS up I haven't used it yet. Drat I hoped you would fall for that so what will it be like when you (cut off) There, he's gone for now.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Immortals Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:Saiyans Category:12 Omni Verses Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users